


【血精灵OC】四人游戏

by YourMajestyFox



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Choking, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyFox/pseuds/YourMajestyFox
Summary: 四个男血精灵的换妻游戏原配：艾利奥（DK）x 艾克赛尔（圣骑士），伊塔纳斯（战士）x 埃兰迪尔（圣骑士）





	【血精灵OC】四人游戏

 

艾克赛尔万万没有想到，他只是随口提到埃兰迪尔的荒唐想法，艾利奥竟然答应了下来。他总觉得这里面有些蹊跷，却又说不清楚到底怎么回事。无论如何，他们现在与伊塔纳斯和埃兰迪尔面对面地无声坐着，尴尬得他快要无法呼吸。

 

“那么……你们确定？”一头亮金色长发的年轻圣骑士终于开口说话，艾克赛尔几乎是得救一般长吁一口气，猛地抬头看向他。

 

“嗯。”艾利奥面无表情地点点头。

 

埃兰迪尔挑了挑眉毛，“那好，话先说在前面，既然大家都是自愿的，那么中间除非实在不愿意，否则不能随便喊停，事后也不能有任何报复心理……好了，换妻游戏，现在开始！”话音刚落，他就腾地站起身来，向着艾克赛尔的方向走去。他刚刚伸出一只手想要去拽艾克的胳膊，却被艾利奥抓住挡在空中，“既然是换妻，那么我觉得应该是你和我，伊塔纳斯和艾克。”说着艾利奥就将他猛地拽了过来，他吃痛皱起眉头，一个重心不稳便落在了死亡骑士的怀里，被对方死死揽住。

 

艾克赛尔看着他们有股说不出的滋味，只是缓缓起身坐到对面伊塔纳斯的身旁，尴尬地扭头看了看一脸无辜的战士。伊塔纳斯有些无奈地冲他笑笑，只是小声说了句，“我会很温柔的。”艾克赛尔的脸马上红了起来，愣了一下之后点了点头。

 

埃兰迪尔心里有些不爽，他本来还想着能趁此机会再次接近艾克赛尔，被艾利奥一搅合，计划怕是已经泡汤了。不过，他转念一想，好像和面前这个高大的死亡骑士做一次也不错——他当然从艾克赛尔那里听说过他的好技巧，并且似乎还有着一些特殊的癖好。艾利奥仍然用手臂箍着他，透过轻薄布料传到皮肤上的冰冷触觉让他不自主地打了个冷颤。

 

埃兰迪尔咽了咽口水，仰起头决定主动出击，却怎么也没想到艾利奥竟然比他的动作还要快。死亡骑士面无表情的脸越来越近，他本能地闭上眼睛做好充分的心理准备迎接对方没有温度的嘴唇，却只是感到一阵寒意擦过自己的侧脸，接着耳边传来的低沉声音与寒冷气息让他瞬间起了一身鸡皮瘩，“我知道你在想什么，埃兰，但今天，我来满足你。” 话音刚落，埃兰迪尔几乎是被大力扔到了沙发上。他吃了一惊，骨子里的放荡却已经让他兴奋了起来，一股热流在艾利奥邪笑着走向他的同时向着下身汇聚而去。

 

艾克赛尔简直不敢相信眼前发生的一切。他无论如何也想不到艾利奥会如此“配合”这个游戏，这么迅速地就将埃兰迪尔放倒。他还是觉得哪里别扭，只能一脸疑惑地扭过头去再次看向身旁的战士。

 

“你介意我吻你吗？”伊塔纳斯挠挠头，小声问道，“也许，这样能让你不那么尴尬。”

 

艾克赛尔睁大了眼睛，显然是没有反应过来——接吻还需要问吗？于是他仍然疑惑地点点头，紧接着便感受到伊塔纳斯温热的呼吸和潮湿的嘴唇。战士的吻简直和他的职业一点都不符合，轻柔得像是怕对方融化一般。他小心翼翼地舔过艾克赛尔的唇齿，似乎在询问对方的意见。艾克赛尔一瞬间有些恍惚，活人的气息——炽热的，温润的，并且与艾利奥截然相反的温柔轻吻，竟然让他有些出神地愣在原地。于是他张开嘴，捧起伊塔纳斯渐渐发烫的脸颊，用更热烈的吻回应了过去。

 

艾利奥背对着他们，显然看不到发生了什么，但埃兰迪尔看得清清楚楚。他看着他爱过和正在爱着的两个精灵无比投入地相拥而吻，他甚至能想象到他们各自嘴唇的味道，因为他都品尝过，并且都让他沉沦。他看着伊塔纳斯开始慢慢褪去艾克赛尔的贴身衣物，看着艾克赛尔不知是因情欲还是羞耻而涨红耳根。他看得入迷，甚至没有意识到艾利奥一动不动地站在他面前盯着他，直到突如其来的寒气逼近他的皮肤，才将他的视线拽回到面前冷若冰霜的死亡骑士身上。

 

“看来传言没错，埃兰迪尔，你真是浪得要命。”艾利奥勾起嘴角，猛地一把拽下埃兰迪尔遮体的罩袍，已经挺立的下体就这样突然暴露在空气中。“哦？果然，连衬裤都没有穿，你是有多期待被操？”他一手握住埃兰的硬物，另一只手捏起他精致的下巴，凑近的脸几乎要贴上他的鼻子，“而且，仅仅是看他们接吻而已，你就硬成这样子？”

 

埃兰倒抽一口冷气，他从未感受过如此冰凉的手握住自己下体的感觉，而艾利奥迅速开始上下套弄，让他情不自禁地喘息呻吟起来。艾利奥挑起眉弓，捏住埃兰迪尔下巴的那只手缓缓向下游走，揉捏起对方也已经挺立的乳头。“回答我的问题，”他突然大力一拧，不出意料地听到埃兰惨叫一声，“你是不是期待被我操？”

 

“不，”埃兰迪尔眼中闪过一丝奇特的神色，他抬起头望向死亡骑士燃烧着诡异蓝色的眼睛，“我期待的是艾克赛尔，不是你。不过，我现在觉得你也不错，艾利奥。”话音刚落，他便伸手搂住艾利奥的脖子吻了上去。

 

有意思——艾利奥的笑容更深了，他箍住埃兰的头，回应给他极具侵略性的深吻，直到对方快要喘不过气来，挣扎着逃离他的冰冷怀抱。一丝不挂的圣骑士一边平缓着呼吸一边给了他一个十分挑逗的笑容，然后直接跪了下去，拽下艾利奥的衬裤，将面前半硬的阴茎送进了自己口中。

 

伊塔纳斯听到埃兰迪尔之前的惨叫猛地回头看了一眼，他也知道艾利奥喜欢施虐的癖好，只是没想到开始得这么快。他眨眨眼，继续俯身轻轻挑逗艾克赛尔的乳尖。艾克赛尔也一样注意到了对面的情况，他听不清艾利奥在说什么，但能分辨他的语气。艾利奥十分喜欢在床上这样说话，充满控制欲并让人无比羞耻，他自己对此再熟悉不过。但这跟他眼前的状况完全不同——伊塔纳斯到现在为止都温柔极了，甚至温柔得让他浑身不自在。他并不是不喜欢，他当然享受战士的仔细爱抚，所以才会在他舔舐自己最敏感的耳根时忍不住呻吟出声，下身也渐渐苏醒。可是他总觉得少了点什么，他自己也说不清楚。

 

伊塔纳斯大概是察觉到了艾克赛尔的分神，他又一次吻了他，将他压在身下，慢慢替他脱掉身上最后一条衬裤，接着抚上他的下体。“嗯…”艾克赛尔几乎瞬间就叫了出来，战士宽大温暖的手掌包裹着他，虎口处用剑磨出的老茧正好摩擦着敏感的前端，没用多久他就已经完全挺立起来，甚至滴出些许透明液体。

 

于是伊塔纳斯转而去开拓他的后穴，修长手指并不是很费力地便进去了三根，但他知道这样还不够——于是当他增加到第四根时，艾克赛尔终于因为胀痛而叫出声来，紧皱起眉头。“很疼吗？”伊塔纳斯停下动作，安抚着艾克赛尔的下体。

 

“唔…还好…就一点。”艾克赛尔的额头渐渐渗出汗水，与其说是疼痛更不如说是紧张。他也同样伸手去抚慰伊塔纳斯的硬物，虽然早有耳闻，但实实在在摸到的时候还是吓了他一跳。他不确定自己能不能适应伊塔纳斯的尺寸，毕竟他只试过艾利奥的，尽管他的也已经远高于平均值，但比面前这个战士还是差了不少。并且伊塔纳斯如此卖力地挑逗他取悦他，他是不是也应该更加主动一点？

 

忽然，一声熟悉无比的空灵呻吟飘进艾克赛尔的耳朵，打断了他的思绪。他终于忍不住扭头看过去，却只能看到跪在地上一丝不挂的埃兰的下半身和艾利奥被褪掉衬裤后的双腿。紧接着又是一阵淫靡的吸吮声，艾利奥的呻吟更加急促起来，他看到他伸出手抓起埃兰的一头金发——就像他平时对自己一样。

 

“艾克赛尔…也是这样给你口交的吗？我是不是比他口活要好，艾利奥？”埃兰迪尔抬眼看向艾利奥，精致的脸浮上一丝轻浮的微笑，“你看，你这里都流出水来了。”

 

艾克赛尔听到自己的名字心里猛地一紧，紧接着一股奇怪的火气冒了出来。他的口活怎么就比他差了？于是他示意伊塔纳斯停下，战士就乖乖地将手指全部退了出去，正当他奇怪自己是不是哪里让他不舒服了的时候，艾克赛尔忽然凑近他的胯部缓缓拉下了他的底裤。而当伊塔纳斯尺寸惊人的阴茎在他眼前弹出来时，他还是没能掩藏住自己的惊讶，瞪大了双眼。但他仍然毫不犹豫地将它吞入口中，尽管只能进去一半左右。他用舌尖挑逗着口中清晰的沟壑脉络，双手同时套弄着底部，引得伊塔纳斯也忍不住大声呻吟起来。

 

艾利奥当然知道埃兰说那些话的用意，当他听到伊塔纳斯的喘息声时也知道埃兰的话语果然起了作用。于是他扯了扯嘴角，俯身拽下圣骑士的金色长发逼他仰起头来，贴上他的耳根轻轻吐出两个字，“骚货。”接着突然拎着头发一把将他拽起。埃兰的眼泪一下子就涌了出来，尖叫着被面朝下扔在沙发上，双腿却仍然站在地上，屁股以一种无比耻辱的姿态被迫撅的老高。还没等他反应过来，一阵撕裂般的疼痛便贯穿了他，他甚至都没能叫出声来，艾利奥就直接捅进了他的身体。

 

划破空气的一连串惨叫再次让伊塔纳斯的注意力被拽走，如果说他不心疼那是不可能的，那可是他的埃兰，他从来没有弄疼过他一根手指。但事前埃兰就曾经提醒过他艾利奥很可能会非常粗暴，而且依照埃兰的性子，他几乎是百分之百会惹得那个死亡骑士更加粗暴。算了，无论如何，埃兰开心就好——胯下叠加的快感让他无暇顾及其他，艾克赛尔的技巧一点不比埃兰差，他忍不住按住他的脑袋，挺腰将自己的性器深深送进他的喉咙。然而艾克赛尔突然猛地推开他，剧烈咳嗽并干呕起来，伊塔纳斯太大了，他刚刚根本没有准备好。战士吓了一跳，慌忙扶起快要跌下沙发的艾克赛尔，“对不起，你没事吧？”“没事…”艾克赛尔泪眼婆娑地抬起头，金色长发被汗水胡乱黏在额前，嘴角甚至还挂着津液。伊塔纳斯愣住了，面前的圣骑士看起来竟然那么的…性感。

 

埃兰迪尔在疼痛之外最先感受到的就是死亡骑士的温度。这种感觉奇特极了，他从来没有体会过。艾利奥冰冷的性器摩擦着他自己滚烫的甬道，那种鲜明的对比带来了一种几乎无法言语的特殊感受。似乎温度差异令他后穴的感觉更加清晰敏锐，就连火辣的痛感也因为低温而消失得更快。他的身体在最初的不适过后马上就接受了艾利奥，并且喜欢上了这种交合的感觉。而忠于身体的他也迅速配合起艾利奥的动作，撑起身子分开双腿，放肆地呻吟起来。

 

空气中弥漫着的淫靡味道，耳旁不断传来的肉体撞击声，还有他的埃兰在别人身下发出的呻吟与浪叫，全都在疯狂扰乱着伊塔纳斯的大脑。他似乎想要努力保持理智，却没想到艾克赛尔竟然比他更快沦陷——光是想到埃兰正在享受艾利奥性器的摩擦，就让他的下身空虚难耐极了。该死，托那个死亡骑士常年调教的福，他自己现在的身体敏感淫荡得让他不敢相信。艾克赛尔主动躺了下来，一言不发地看着自己面前那张十分帅气的脸，彼此翠绿色的眼中都刻满了色欲。于是伊塔纳斯压上他的身体，将润滑剂涂抹在自己胀得难受的阴茎和艾克赛尔已经有些湿润的穴口上，然后缓缓挤了进去。

 

“哦，圣光啊，呜…”艾克赛尔不停喘息着，实在是太粗大了，他强迫自己放松身体，终于将膨胀的前端塞进了自己体内。形状的变化让他“啊”地叫出声来，伊塔纳斯又试着推进了一截，艾克赛尔终于受不了这尺寸，大喊着让他停下。好在充足的前戏已经让痛感不那么明显，伊塔纳斯又在不停地吻他，舔舐他的乳尖，套弄他的下体，似乎没过多久，战士性器的一大部分都挤入了他的后穴之中。于是伊塔纳斯试着向前一顶，艾克赛尔竟然猛地抖了一下并大声叫了出来，一股激烈的电流从他的下身窜上脊柱，他浑身的汗毛似乎都竖了起来。他想大概是尺寸的原因，伊塔纳斯似乎十分轻易地就碰到了他肠壁最深处的腺体。

 

“艾利奥，你的艾克正在被操呢。”埃兰迪尔扭过头，满意地看到身后死亡骑士的嘴角抽动了一下。他正想再说些什么，突然被一阵大力又准确的抽送夺去声音，只能嗯嗯啊啊地乱叫。艾利奥的技巧果真好得出奇，即使是阅人无数的埃兰也不得不承认这点。他不知道他是如何这么迅速就找到了他体内的弱点，快速的几下撞击之后就是难捱的缓慢研磨，他不自觉地扭着腰，就差要开口提出要求。而艾利奥似乎是知道他的想法一般，忽然又开始猛烈的撞击，就在身下圣骑士的叫声一声比一声高亢的时候，他突然停下来退了出去，转身坐到了沙发上。埃兰迪尔一瞬就明白了艾利奥的意图，他迅速跪到他面前，俯身捧起沾有自己淫靡液体的阴茎，仔细舔舐起来。

 

艾利奥挑了挑眉，面这个年轻的圣骑士竟然比他预想中还要淫荡，卖力吞吐的同时还不忘伸手抚弄自己的下体，并且不时抬头给他几个十分挑逗的眼神。于是他干脆向后靠在沙发上，一边享受着埃兰的服侍，一边看着正对面艾克赛尔和伊塔纳斯的交欢。艾克赛尔满头大汗，皱着眉头紧闭双眼，随着伊塔纳斯的动作低声呻吟。艾利奥当然认得这个表情，这是他在快感中拼命忍耐的样子，而以往这份快感都是他带给他的。一个念头突然闪过他的脑海，几乎吓了他一跳——这样以第三人称的角度看着他的艾克赛尔在别人身下沉沦，竟然让他有一种说不明的兴奋感觉——他甚至想要看到更多。

 

“艾克，”艾克赛尔猛地睁开眼睛，扭过头难以置信地看到正在紧盯着他的艾利奥缓缓扬起嘴角，无比温柔地呼唤他的名字，“艾克，舒服吗？”一阵恐惧与不安突然爬上他的心头，他不知道该如何回答他，甚至不知道该不该回答他。“你被伊塔纳斯操得爽吗？”突如其来的强烈羞耻感让艾克赛尔的脸一下子变得通红，而伊塔纳斯并没有停下动作，后穴越来越强烈的快感快要让他无法思考，只能再次咬紧嘴唇。“叫出来，我想听。”艾利奥空灵的声音刚刚传到他的耳中，伊塔纳斯就像是配合他一般猛地挺腰戳上艾克赛尔的腺体。他的大脑一片混乱，终于屈服于肉体而大声叫了出来，“哈啊…伊塔…”

 

突然一阵疼痛引得艾利奥闷哼一声低头看去，埃兰迪尔显然十分不满他把注意力放在对面而不是自己身上，故意用力捏了捏他的下体。艾利奥眯起眼睛，似乎正在思考要怎么对付面前这个不听话的精灵。埃兰缓缓站起身来，跨坐在艾利奥的身上，面对面浅笑着看着他。艾利奥也轻轻扬起嘴角，倾身过去咬上他的耳垂，“怎么，忍不住了？”“难道你忍得住吗？都硬成这个样子了。”埃兰说着伸手扶住艾利奥挺立的冰冷硬物，一边细声叫着一边慢慢坐了下去。突然被紧致甬道包裹的感觉让艾利奥也舒服得低声呻吟起来，刚刚眼前艾克赛尔的样子让他的下体早就胀得难受，但埃兰更加急不可耐地环抱住他的肩膀，上下扭动起腰肢。

 

艾利奥刻意只是静静看着埃兰淫荡的样子，并不去配合他的动作。果然金发精灵开始摩挲他的耳朵，又是舔舐又是低语，“快点…给我…”“给你什么？”“操我啊…艾利奥…你看…就像伊塔操艾克那样…”埃兰这句话就像是点燃了什么，艾利奥猛地伸手捏住他的下巴，力气大得毫无分寸。埃兰吃痛惊呼起来，但身下忽然猛烈的撞击又让他将声音全都吞了回去，变成了断断续续的呻吟。艾利奥紧接着开始抽打他的臀瓣，每抽一下埃兰便会高声叫喊一声，没过多久他的屁股就被打得通红，火辣的痛感在肌肤上蔓延开来，竟让他私处的神经变得更加敏感，似乎快感也变得越来越强烈。艾利奥虽然不如伊塔的尺寸每次都像是把他贯穿一般，但他时快时慢或时深时浅的抽插让埃兰备受折磨，下体也空虚得难受极了。于是他收回一只手想要抚慰自己，却突然被艾利奥钳住手腕，与另外一条手臂一起被死死扭在身后无法动弹。

 

艾克赛尔被体内滚烫的巨物顶得不停向前挪动，又被伊塔纳斯钳住腰部拉回来，撞向体内更深的位置，令他无法忍耐地高声大叫着。同样回荡在房间中的还有埃兰的浪叫声和艾利奥的喘息声，艾克扭头瞥见这两个都曾因为他而发出过这样声音的精灵此时此刻正在他面前的不远处激烈地交合，无比强烈的视听刺激，加上身体深处像是要被洞穿般汹涌而来的快感，竟让他有些恍惚与晕眩。战士似乎与他一样被欲望冲昏了头脑，几乎像是变了一个人，俯身紧紧抱住艾克的身体大力戳刺着，厮磨着他通红的耳根，“艾克赛尔，你呻吟的样子真性感…”

 

艾克赛尔连完整的话都说不出，只是胡乱叫着，扭过头蒙起眼睛，试图不让伊塔看到自己的表情。于是伊塔纳斯又开始吻他，撬开他的唇齿，彼此的舌尖在口腔中交缠，许久后才不舍地分开。战士一边冲撞一边深情望向身下精灵的眼睛，艾克赛尔果然也不再那么别扭，满是水汽的双眼与他对视着，眼神迷离。与对面艾利奥硬生生扭着埃兰的胳膊不让他碰自己整整相反的是，伊塔纳斯主动握住艾克赛尔已经胀得发紫的下体，快速套弄起来。前后叠加的剧烈快感让艾克赛尔猛地弓起身子，肉欲此时早已战胜羞耻与理智，他紧紧抱住伊塔纳斯大声呻吟着，就要到达顶峰。

 

与此同时，艾利奥也突然改变频率和力道，每一下都不偏不倚地顶上埃兰迪尔的腺体。“噢，对，哈啊…”埃兰的身子紧绷着，浑身上下的皮肤都因情欲而透着粉红色，沉浸在绝妙快感中忘情地扭动着叫喊着，“就是这样，艾利奥，操我，噢…”埃兰与艾克赛尔的淫叫声一同传进艾利奥的耳朵，也让他的头脑一阵发热。他忽然腾出一只手来攥住面前圣骑士纤细白嫩的脖子，逐渐加大力度。不适感让埃兰轻轻皱起眉头，但并没有反抗，然而当窒息的感觉越来越明显时，他本能地开始轻轻挣扎。艾利奥却突然在埃兰体内疯狂冲刺起来，快感从后穴深处汹涌而来，埃兰迪尔想要叫喊却发不出声音，眼泪硬是被逼了出来。他已经轻微缺氧的大脑一片混沌，几乎确定自己马上就要失去意识，然而绝顶般的快感更加清晰地撕扯着他脆弱的神经，随着艾利奥的一声吼叫终于积聚到了顶端，痉挛着射在了死亡骑士的身上。

 

“艾克，你好紧，我也…嗯…”伊塔纳斯巨大的阴茎每一下都直直送进了艾克赛尔肠道的最深处，顶得他一阵晕眩，就快要承受不住。“里面…可以吗？”战士像是忍耐得极辛苦，但还是征求了身下人的意见。他看到艾克赛尔轻轻点了点头后终于极速抽插了几下，“我要…射了…噢…”接着猛地一挺身，一大股滚烫的精液灌进了艾克赛尔体内。尽管如此，他也没有停下撸动艾克赛尔下体的动作，于是几乎是同时，艾克赛尔也在前后双重快感的猛烈刺激下尖叫着射了出来，乳白色的黏液沾满战士的手掌和自己被汗湿的小腹。

 

伊塔纳斯趴在圣骑士身上喘息了片刻，撑起身子小声问道，“你还好吧？”艾克赛尔的胸口仍在剧烈起伏着，双腿甚至都在不自觉地颤抖，穴口汩汩流出伊塔精液的同时还有一丝撕裂的痛感。“我没事…”艾克赛尔疲惫地笑了笑，看到伊塔仍然有些严肃的样子又加了一句话，“嗯…很舒服。”战士点点头，“那就好，我还怕你受不了，你知道…”说着他低头看了看自己并没有马上疲软的下体，又抬起头咧开嘴角。艾克赛尔也笑出声来，这才扭头看向对面的情况。

 

埃兰迪尔像是断了线的木偶一样挂在艾利奥身上一动不动，而后者冷若冰霜的脸上藏着一丝像是胜利的微笑，转过头恰好对上艾克赛尔的视线。于是他让艾克赛尔看着他缓缓将埃兰从自己身上抱起，阴茎抽出时还引出埃兰的几声呻吟，留在他体内的大股精液也滴落了几滴在地上。尽管知道同样狼狈的自己在艾利奥的眼里可能也好不到哪儿去，但艾克赛尔就这么看着他们，心里还是有些不是滋味。埃兰迪尔被平放在沙发上之后终于回过神来，刚刚近乎窒息时的性高潮带来的无法言喻的猛烈快感像是抽走了他的灵魂似的，竟然让他短暂地失去了意识。他扭头撇到伊塔纳斯看着自己似乎一脸担忧的样子，笑嘻嘻地冲他抛了个媚眼，接着视线又在艾克赛尔布满吻痕的身体上停留了好一会儿，最后回到了身旁轻笑着的死亡骑士脸上。

 

埃兰迪尔挣扎着坐了起来，倾身贴在艾利奥的耳边说道，“你果然…比艾克赛尔的技术要好那么一点。”艾利奥挑起眉弓，也同样低声回问他，“那么，和伊塔纳斯相比呢？”埃兰眯起细长的眼睛，瞟了一眼对面，“这你还是去问艾克吧，看他刚刚的样子，你觉得呢？”艾利奥冷冷勾起嘴角，一把揽过背对着自己正准备起身离开的圣骑士，“如果你的伊塔纳斯满足不了你，欢迎随时来找我…”死亡骑士吐出的寒气轻轻扑在埃兰的颈窝，让他猛地起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“…骚货。”

 

艾克赛尔皱着眉头，现在游戏已经结束，这两个人却还不知道在温存什么，只让他觉得一阵不爽。他看见埃兰面色绯红地朝着自己与伊塔纳斯的方向走来，于是也起身回到艾利奥身边。对面的伊塔纳斯像是心疼极了，不停询问着埃兰迪尔的状况，而埃兰笑嘻嘻地抱着他，时不时地给他几个轻吻，甜腻得要命。突然一个再熟悉不过的霸道深吻打断了正在发呆的艾克赛尔，身体也被强行扳过去面对着艾利奥。“后面疼吗？”艾利奥虽然面无表情，可是眼中的温柔还是出卖了他。艾克赛尔笑着摇摇头，但紧接着艾利奥的回答就让他立马后悔了起来，面色铁青地僵在原地，“那就好，晚上我们回家继续。”


End file.
